Schafter (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 25.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Russische Mafia | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 284 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Automatik | Gewicht = 1.700 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Schafter-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Schafter ist eine Limousine der oberen Mittelklasse aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Benefactor hergestellt wird. Der Wagen erinnert an die Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse (W220) mit Zügen der Mercedes-Benz E-Klasse (W211), das Heck basiert hingegen auf dem einer Mercedes-Benz CL-Klasse (C215). Das Mafia-Modell des Autos ist komplett schwarz inkl. der Felgen und dem veränderten Kühlergrill, auch verfügt er über eine tiefer gezogene Frontschürze. Die Felgen des GTA-IV-Schafters erinnern stark an die Felgenausführung der Topversion des W220, dem Mercedes-Benz S600. Das Cockpit ist ebenfalls stark an die Vorbilder von Mercedes angelehnt, so erinnern Lenkrad, Tacho und auch die allgemeine Ergonomie an die Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse der Baureihe 221. Das Lenkrad ist freilich dasselbe wie im Feltzer. Die Performance des Schafters ist überdurchschnittlich gut. Zwar braucht der starke 6.5-Liter-V12-Motor wegen des hohen Gewichts seine Zeit um den Wagen von 0 auf 100 zu beschleunigen, aber für eine Viertel Meile braucht der Schafter trotzdem nur respektable 12,5 Sekunden. Somit beschleunigt er um 0,4 Sekunden schneller als der Presidente und zählt zu den schnellsten Limousinen in GTA IV. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Motorisierung ist für einen Oberklassewagen angemessen. Auch das Handling des Schafter ist sehr gut. Zwar neigt der Wagen bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten zum leichten Übersteuern, jedoch ist die Federung des Schafters der perfekte Kompromiss zwischen weich und hart. Sie ist hart genug, um den Wagen sicher an den Boden zu heften, jedoch weich genug um auch Unebenheiten auf der Fahrbahn mit Leichtigkeit auszugleichen. Der Schafter eignet sich somit perfekt für Straßenrennen und wäre in der Kategorie Oberklasse sogar der Wagen mit der besten Beschleunigung, dennoch kann man ihn nicht in Online-Rennen auswählen. In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony taucht zusätzlich das Nachfolgermodell des Schafter auf, welches moderner und luxuriöser ist und größtenteils auf der E-Klasse der Baureihe 212 und der CL-Klasse C216 basiert und damit zumindest optisch keine S-Klasse mehr verkörpert. Siehe dazu den entsprechenden Artikel. Fundorte GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony # Als Mafia-Version sehr oft in Hove Beach anzutreffen, Broker # Häufig in Midtown anzutreffen, Algonquin # Im Mehrspieler-Modus anzutreffen GTA IV # In der Mission The Cousins Bellic wird ein Schafter auf die Platypus verladen (nicht beschaffbar), Hove Beach, Broker # In der Mission Waste Not Want Knots # In der Mission Pegorino’s Pride # In der Mission The Master and the Molotov # Zweimal im Mehrspieler-Modus Deal-Verderber, geparkt in Jimmy Pegorinos Garage, Westdyke, Alderney The Lost and Damned # Dreimal in der Mission Politics (in Schwarz) # In Gangkriegen oft als Fahrzeug der Russischen Mafia anzutreffen Trivia * Der Schafter ist neben Romans Taxi das erste wirklich fahrbare Fahrzeug, das man im Spiel sieht. * Wie auf einem Artwork und dem Werbeplakat zu sehen ist, sollte der Schafter ursprünglich wie der Feltzer das Benefactor-Logo am Kühlergrill tragen. * Er wird mit „Der Schafter. Übernimm die Kontrolle.“ beworben. * Es gibt über die Stadt verteilt viele Werbeplakate vom Schafter, welche aber nicht auf realen Mercedes-Plakaten basieren, sondern auf welchen der Firma Audi für den Audi A4 B7. * Die voreingestellten Radiosender im Schafter sind Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 und Fusion FM Galerie Schafter Front GTA IV.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des Schafter Schafter Heck GTA IV.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Der Mafia Schafter.jpg|Der Mafia-Schafter Schafter Plakat.png|Das bekannte Werbebanner mit Kühleremblem 4311-gta-iv-schafter2-artwork.jpg|Ein Artwork des Schafters gtaiv-schafter-carchase-artwork.jpg|ein weiteres Artwork vom Schafter Schafter badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken Beta-Schafter.jpg|Der Beta-Schafter mit dem Logo im Kühlergrill Einzelnachweise en:Schafter es:Schafter fr:Schafter pl:Schafter Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge